Hogwarts, Merlin, Detectives, oh and a 1000 year old timelord
by Holmes1216
Summary: POTTERWHOLOCKLIN! John Smith, Merlin Emrys and Sherlock Holmes are all eleven and in their first year at Hogwarts. Between dealing with their grumpy housemates, Johns nightmares, Sherlock's deductions and the inexplicable bursts of magic that just happen around Merlin, will the boy's be able to save the philosophers stone? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


Sherlock Holmes was an odd child. A bit to pale to be healthy skin, ice blue eyes and a shock of messy black curls. He had the brain of a science professor whose won the Nobel peace prize for pretty much everything and taught Steven Hawking all he knew. Yeah, he was only eleven. He had no family of such, his father had buggered off to Africa, his mother was on several anti-depressant's and his brother was far to busy working for the government, so you can imagine the goodbyes on platform 9 3/4. Yep that's right, there were none. So Sherlock, all alone, glared up at the scarlet train as if he wanted nothing more than its immediate explosion. Suddenly a woman with a very stiff posture and a bun of black hair so high, her skin was stretched taut around her face walked up to him

"Are you alright?" she said in a distinctly Scottish accent. He fixed her with 'The Holmes Glare' and gave her a very good reason to leave him alone, namely, he knew that she was planning on making the starter grades up as she went along for each student, it was written on the way she clutched the Grade files to her chest and had the definite aura of a teacher trying far too hard.

He smirked coldly as she scurried off, unnerved by the boy who was, she was certain, a vampire. It was true that he could scare someone to a quivering mess with his cold eyes, extensive vocabulary and extraordinarily accurate deductions. He had cried when the dog ate his teddy. The boy was a walking contradiction and he was all set for Hogwarts. He wrestled his trunk onto the train and found a compartment at the back. Around a quarter of the way through the journey a boy wearing huge blue headphones strolled in and said

"Can I sit here?" politely before taking off his headphones and frowning

"Your Holmes right?". Sherlock didn't give a reply except to say

"Those won't work in Hogwarts" in a bored tone, pointing at the headphones. The boy just flipped his floppy brown hair out of his eyes and shook his head

"Wrong" he muttered before grinning at the astounded Holmes and explaining "I fixed the extrapalator to the fiddly wire thingy and added a satellite prototype to the microphone so they work in magical communities" he said at a hundred miles an hour. When Sherlock caught up he nodded

"You're a muggleborn aren't you" he stated. The boy's face fell

"I don't know" he said sadly "I don't remember anything before my ninth birthday" he explained at Sherlock's confused face. The boy in question filed away that information and held up a finger as he heard the food trolley pull up next to their compartment

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the woman asked. They both snorted and said

"Food? Foods boring. Go away" at exactly the same time. The woman huffed and walked off the boys slowly turned to look at each other

"Well that was-" started Sherlock

"Weird" finished the boy. He stuck out his hand and said

"I'm Smith. John Smith" while smiling, that ear splitting, jaw breaking smile that would scare any normal eleven year old, but then again, Sherlock Holmes was certainly anything but ordinary

* * *

The boys were ushered off the train and smashed around on the platform for a while before John had enough and stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Everyone stuck their fingers in their ears and stopped moving and when John stopped he smiled that jaw-breaker smile and shouted

"Thank you. Now if you could all just stay still while me and my friend here work out wherever the hell we're supposed to be, you can be on your way" he yelled. He looked around, locating the giant of a man who collected the first years and walking calmly over. He waved a hand at the students and they all frowned before moving away towards the carriages. The man looked down at the small boy in wonder before shaking his head and beginning a head count. Suddenly a small, very familiar voice piped up at his knee's

"Which half are you giant on?" it said. Hagrid panicked and looked down to see the boy from earlier gazing up at him innocently curious, but there was no revulsion or fear in those deep set blue eyes, only wonder and hopefulness

"Me mams" he told the boy honestly, though bending down so he could hear his scared whisper. The boy grinned a little to widely to be normal and cocked his head

"I don't know who my mam is!" he said happily. The boy standing next to him elbowed him, whispering something. The boy narrowed his eyes and elbowed right back whispering something which sounded suspiciously like

"Don't be a_ prat_, Sherlock" Sherlock. As in Sherlock HOLMES?

The Holmes boy grinned in a slightly wolfish way and glared good naturedly at his friend just as another black haired boy stumbled forwards

"Uh..sorry but can we get moving? The Thestrals can't get moving till' we're gone" he said. Hagrid studied the boy, cut glass cheekbones, old blue eyes that twinkled even more than Dumbledore's, a mop of raven hair and far to pale skin. The boy grinned, a lopsided grin that showed he was a peacemaker and stuck out his hand to Holmes and the other kid

"I'm Merlin, Merlin Emrys" he said and all three of them snorted. 'Merlin' frowned

"What? That's really my name" he said looking confusedly at them. Sherlock stopped laughing

"Wait John, he's actually serious" he said. Merlin nodded

"Why would I lie about something as trivial as a name?" he asked. John slung his arm around the skinny boy

"Oh I like this guy" he said. The three soon bonded and as soon as it emerged that Merlin was a muggleborn and was amazingly intelligent, both other boys immediately latched onto him and soon became the best of friends. Sherlock had never had friends, but as he heard Merlin laugh at something John had said, he realized that he just didn't do emotionless.

* * *

They started pacing soon after Mcgonagall had left them in the room to cleanup. Malfoy strutted over to a scrawny kid with black hair and green eyes. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over to them

"Leave him, Malloy or whatever the hell you name is" he commanded. Malfoy turned to him, a smirk playing on his lips. Merlin grimaced

"And while your _walking away_, you can wipe that stupid smirk off your face, it only makes you look more pathetic than you are already" he said distastefully. Malfoy looked like he'd been slapped. Merlin smiled brightly at him before turning to Harry

"You alright mate?" he asked. Harry nodded weakly. Merlin grinned

"I'm Merlin. Crappy name I know. What you'd get landed with?" he grinned again good naturedly

"I'm Harry Potter" he replied. Merlin pouted

"Know this,_ Potter_" he imitated Malfoy's sneer "I. Am. Jealous. Of. Your. Name" he said narrowing his eyes playfully. Harry grinned

"I wouldn't want to be called Merlin" he said. Malfoy who had walked away began to creep up on Merlin. He tapped him on the shoulder, Merlin turned around and Malfoy punched him. The pale boy flew into the wall as Merlin's eyes flashed. Only Sherlock and John had seen this. Merlin panicked and looked around wildly before realising his nose was gushing. He pulled out his wand and with a muttered word his noise gave a loud 'CRACK' and was back to normal. Merlin looked around once more before spotting Malfoy who was groaning at the bottom of the wall, he turned his back on him before looking over his shoulder

"Like the hospital wing Malloy? I can arrange for you to reside there if you want to try that again" he threatened, before walking over to his friends, muttering darkly about 'Stoats...homicide...dirty little ferret...pureblood idiocy" In answer to Sherlock's questioning look he muttered

"I read a lot over the summer' in answer to the unspoken question of 'How did you know how to heal?" Mcgonagall came in soon after and after shooting Sherlock an evil glare, led them into the great hall. Sherlock, Merlin and John walked in a trio, right at the front, heads held high. Soon after "Gibbot, Micheal" "Parkinson, Pansy" and "Zabini, Blaise" came one of the three

"Emrys, Merlin" Merlin ignored the whispers and snorts at his name and plonked down on the stool and grabbed the hat and jammed it onto his head, surprisingly, it didn't slip over his eyes, but jumped about a foot in surprise

_So I have the honor of sorting the great Merlin?_ it intoned, very loudly in Merlin's opinion

_Yes, now shut up!_

_Alright, now where to put you, very ambitious, I can see that, had to be good at manipulation_

_HEY!_ he looked around and realized he'd shouted. He gave a sheepish grin and once more screwed his eyes shut._ Listen, I was there when you were just material and thread, so please just get on with it!_

_Fine, SLYTHERIN!_

Merlin opened his eyes and grinned. He'd known Salazar and was particularly fond of The Baron. So perhaps he wouldn't be so alone in this reincarnation. He got up and grinned at his friends before waving at Harry and hopping over. Harry smiled nervously and John hi-fived him on his way to the hat

_Doctor?_

_What? I'm John_

_No, you're the Doctor_

_Who?_

_Oh never mind. SLYTHERIN!_

John grinned ecstatically and almost skipped into the seat next to Merlin, who hi-fived him and looked back to watch Sherlock's sorting

_Ah, Mr Holmes_

_My name is Sherlock, not Mr Holmes_

_Ah, yes, I see resentment and loneliness but also intelligence and ambition. There is only one place for you SLYTHERIN!_ Sherlock smirked and walked calmly over to his friends. Friends, now that was a new word.

* * *

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor along with his two friends Hermione and Ron. The latter glared at them as they were escorted to the common room, Merlin glared right back and Sherlock merely observed everything. Literally, everything. John just ran around looking impressed. They met some ghosts on the way and they had the strangest reaction to Merlin in Sherlock's opinion. The Baron in particular. The prefect said as soon as he came around the corridor

"This is our house ghost-" he was cut off by a cry of

"JEFFREY!" from Merlin who walked towards the ghost, who, to everyone's surprise picked the boy up and whirled him around

"MERLIN! You are far to skinny m'lad! We must tell Helena!" he cried. Merlin grinned

"How is she? And Rowena, still sulking on the charms floor?" he asked, smirking. The Baron 'Jeffrey' nodded and began to grumble. Merlin rolled his eyes

"Baron...Baron...BARON!" The Baron turned to him, to see that his eyebrow was reaching into his hairline and he had a very unimpressed expression on his face

"How did he teach you that?" he mumbled, shamefaced. Merlin rolled his eyes once more and said

"Noticed what house I'm in?" he smirked. Baron laughed again

"But you're in-"

"Yep."

"You're a-"

"I noticed"

"HA! You, a snake!" he said and chuckling he glided off. Merlin grinned and turned to face them, then noticed that everyone was staring at him

"What? I was being nice" he said and walked off towards the common room, yelling over his shoulder that the password was now "Jellybeans" and that he knew the way as the Baron had told him. Sherlock frowned and followed. John just ran to catch up and began discussing how to properly 'Discombobulate' a television with Merlin.

* * *

They were ushered into the common room and looked around, in Merlin's case, with distaste. In John's case, wonder. Sherlock's case, calculation. Malfoy grinned

"Home" he murmured. Merlin snorted

"Not very homely is it?" he muttered to John. Malfoy whirled on him

"Like a disgusting little mudblood like you would know" he snarled. Merlin narrowed his eyes

"You can hardly talk, isn't your cousin a squib, Malloy?" he growled. Malfoy walked forwards

"At least _my_ mother isn't muggle filth" he said smirking. Sherlock noticed that all the loose objects were floating and Merlin's fists were clenched

"Oh yes your mother, does she always look like she has dung under her nose, or was it because you were in the room?" he said. Malfoy went white. Merlin was trying desperately to control himself and a storm was swirling outside

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER EMRYS!" Malfoy shouted. Merlin chuckled darkly

"You did mine" he said calmly "Thought I'd return the favor" he said quietly. The storm thundered outside and little flickers of gold were entering Merlin's eyes as he fought for control. He suddenly walked off with nothing more than a

"Have a nice life, Malloy" The Slytherin's crowded around him, snarling insults but John fought his way through the crowd and put a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Anyone who tries anything, will wake up in five hours with a headache and several mysterious bruises. Goodnight" he said, grinning widely. The crowd dispersed and Merlin shrugged off John's hand

"Come up once you've heard a smash" he said, walking up the stairs. A door slammed and a scream of frustration was heard from within then, a massive smashing noise. Sherlock and John hurried up the stairs and opened their door to find several beds, a few water jugs, a bathroom and an extraordinarily broken window. Merlin was laying, face down on one of the beds, closest to the window. John put a hand on his shoulder

"You alright mate?" Merlin lifted his face from the pillow

"Fine. Now go away' he said cheerfully. The boys got ready for bed but when they finally did drop off, they could all survive on just an hour of sleep, John began to toss and turn. He began to mutter, Merlin leapt out of bed and crouched next to him, Sherlock reached out to try to pull him from the dream but was slapped away by Merlin

"His mind will work that into the dream and you'll just make it worse. We need to wait till' he wakes up but keep an eye on him. Talk to him, he'll register that" he explained at Sherlock's confused look. The boy in question, filed that information away and nodded. Two minutes later John sat bolt upright, screaming. Merlin put his hands on the terrified boy's shoulders

"John? It's me, it's Merlin. You're fine, you're safe. Hogwarts. You're in the Slytherin dorm with me and Sherlock. Oh, and Malloy" he said. John gulped and nodded. Merlin explained once more to Sherlock

"We have to remind him of what happened in the past twelve hours and where he is" he said. Sherlock filed the new information and whispered

"Will he be okay?". Merlin nodded

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight. Shall we go outside?" It was just then that Sherlock realized his new friends, were the definition of 'Abnormal'. But in a good way.


End file.
